R-Tech (Earth-628)
Revolutionary Technologies, commonly R-Tech, was a company created by Legacy to fulfill his plans for a globsl takeover. It was operated by five recruited Directors who each manage a different sector of the company. History R-Tech was created by Legacy to initiate his plan for world domination. It was a means to create an army of artificially created biological warriors known as Knaves. This project is operated by his five Directors, each controlling a different branch necessary for his plans to take effect. Director Rider Scott Rider acted as the Director of Combat Development, studying various martial arts in order to aid him in his additional position as military supervisor. Due to his vast knowledge of various fighting styles, he acted as a private mercenary for the company, in addition to Director Sylvia Nocturne. After the destruction of New Rev, he joins the ranks of Strive. He possessed superhuman attributes, such as strength and reflexes: and also utilizes various ninja-based weaponry. Director Moore Winston Moore acted as the Director of Genetic Research, making advances in the biological realm. Director Moore wished to utilize various superhuman DNA in order to restore his own damaged body to full health, as he had performed a great amount of self-experimentation so to acquire a greater intellect. Sadly, his body was left in a crippled state, relying on the usage of his Bio-Pod to perform actions. This Bio-Pod was an amoeba-like construct. Over time, he had made many enhancements to the unit, even replacing it for superior upgrades. All forms off it, however, could regenerate and return to Moore in his need. Moore had a deep fascination with Genome due to his unique Skrull DNA. After many attempts, and the use of a special Bio-Pod, he had acquired a sample to which he infused within himself. The result was a purple-eyed humanoid with bleached skin and eyes, as well as enhanced physical traits. This success did not last long thought. The Skrull DNA began to corrupt Winston, dominating his own DNA. And again, he required the use of a Bio-Pod. After the destruction of New Rev, he went solo and took to the sewers, where he would become a frequent enemy of Genome. He possessed biological immortality, allowing to perform excruciating experiments on himself. Director Lee Ethan Lee acted as the Director of Robotic Engineering, a prodigy by the age of fourteen, and feared for his lack of emotions. He is considered the most fearsome of the Directors for his unfeeling nature and ability to get the job done through his advanced robotic minions. After the destruction of New Rev, he went missing. He possessed the power of Techno-Manipulation. Director Bloom Sylvia Bloom acted as the Director of Psychological Evaluation, understanding the human mind quite thoroughly. She doubles at New Rev's interrogator and pairs with Director Rider as the group's mercenary. She was tasked to study Genome's weaknesses, and usually brawled with Floret. After the destruction of New Rev, she became an assassin for hire, and faced many important heroes as well as worked for many well known villains. It is speculated that she shares a relationship with Director Rider. She possessed the ability to perform hypnotic commands, allowing easy acquisition of information. Director Harris Neil Harris acted as the Director of Extraterrestrial Communications. In addition, Director Neil acted as the spokesman for the company as well as the cover-up agent, making sure any and all secrets stayed hidden. He is a master of words, and can negotiate with just about anybody. He is somewhat of a galactic ambassador, possessing alliances with various species across the galaxy. He possessed the ability of universal speech, being able to speak any and all forms of language. Category:Earth-628 Category:Organizations Category:Chimera-XIII